Red in the morning
by worldofwords
Summary: Bella's set out to teach jasper a lesson one he will never forget.But whos going to end up teaching who.


Prologue

Chapter 1

I could hear my heartbeat as I neared the dark alley but something within the dark shadows was calling out to me and I just could not turn back. I should have stayed home tonight but I guess sometimes the need to satisfy the curiosity of the unknown was greater the fear of the unknown. I continued to walk towards the shadows when I heard the most nerve racking scream ever. Chills run down my spine instantly and I began counting to stop myself from trembling. The fact that I was now completely scared should have deterred me from walking any further and yet as if I had lost all it only strengthened my resolve as I moved towards the dark shadows. That was when I saw it. James's face completely paralyzed by fear as this taller blond haired vampire sucked his life out of him. I could not see the face of the vampire as I stood directly behind him. Seeing James at the mercy of this vampire held me spellbound. I couldn't decide if I was happy he was being killed or not. I was almost sure I wouldn't had cared if it not for the fact that my own life was in danger right now. The thought of me being happy watching somebody else die must have made me gasp at some point because all of a sudden the vampire turned on me throwing the lifeless body of James to the side. Maybe it was the fear of what I'd see in his eyes that prevented me from taking a look at the predator as he drew near .Instead my eyes followed the dead prey as it fell near a mess of red hair. Victoria! she lay on the ground lifeless but before I could process this, the vampire had me on the wall, his cold hard body pressing into mine. I must have lost all sanity because suddenly my senses were overwhelmed with a sweet smelling scent. I heard the vampire growl and he suddenly bent towards my exposed neck. I closed my eyes and I wondered if this was how I was going to die and if so do I say a prayer now or patiently await the attack. My eyes were shut ,my body trembling with a cold hard body pressed against me when I felt a cold tongue tickle my neck and cold hands hungrily roam my body. Suddenly I felt a flame of wild fire and desire being ignited in me. My senses were overwhelmed as his cold hands touched my body.I pulled him even closer and then his moth descended on mine. Our tongues battled for control as I my hands underneath his shirt and toyed with his hard body. His hands followed my lead as they moved underneath my top.I moaned as he let out another groan and began trailing kisses along my neck. At that point I was sure that if he killed me I would die a happy soul. And that was when I felt those sharp teeth dive into my body as he moaned 'Bella'.

' Bella'! ' Bella!' I shot up intantly awoken from my day dream completely flushed. 'Vampire erotic novels?' Victoria teased as she tossed me my book.I glared at her.i'd fallen asleep on her couch couldn't that witch and her stupid lap dog James see that I didn't want anything to do with ,I was stuck with them .one more thing to thank Charle for I thought sarcastically. Right now my jeans were soaked and all I wanted to do was to find a place and finish of what I'd already started. I got up from the couch avoiding to meet Victoria's eye. ' Not so quick, naughty girl' James winked at me as he entered the room. I rolled my eyes as he proceeded to give Victoria a lengthy kiss. 'Guys, if you've got something to tell me spill it now else I'm off.' James must have noticed I was already angry 'Cool of Bella, it's a job. For you.' I frowned at the word job but I knew I whatever 'job' it was,it was key to getting away from these two forever, to finally end this mess Charlie caused. 'Lets hear it I said as James dropped a brown envelope into my laps .I stared at it for second and decided against opening it now.

'Jasper Hale' James said. I shot him a confused look and then he added 'Your Target'. I knew my fate had already been sealed when I heard those words. I barely heard Victoria as she went on 'he's twenty five, CEO of Cullen Securities, a former army official, blond hair, brown eyes and divorced.' I stared at them blankly 'you want me to con this guy, sleep with him steal his millions' I raged . Victoria looked at me with an evil smile. God, I hated that woman. I tried to calm myself to prevent me from strangling her this very moment. 'Not exactly sleep with him but marry him and its billions darling'. I saw red. I stared at both of them .They were both crazy . 'Fuck. You' I spat as I shot up and walked out not caring if I destroyed the door as I slammed it on my way out. I didn't realize the tears were pricking my eyes. I didn't care where I was going; I just allowed my feet to carry me as I tried to calm down. There was no way I was conning any shit faced loser even if he was a billionaire. And that's what I was thinking when I bumped into a man carrying some files. 'Fuck' I heard the man exclaim. I held my breath as I stared up the man. He was gorgeous with honey hair and beautiful brown eyes. 'I'm so sor… ' I started to apologise and pick some of the fallen stuff despite my angry mode when he rudely interjected. 'Watch where you are going and keep your flimsy apologies to yourself'. My anger if possible doubled in that minute as I threw away all thoughts about him being handsome. He was one of those jerks who you think are handsome and when they open their jerk traps all you see is ugly.I unceremoniously dumped his stuff into his arms and he turned to walk away forgetting some of his stuff were still on the ground.I heard him mutter something along the lines of 'don't have time for bitches. My response was automatic. 'hey' I called after him. He stopped at a distance and I yelled 'Fuck you' not caring the disapproving looks I got from onlookers. He gave me one quick dirty glance and yelled back 'Whores like you are not worth a fuck'.It took me all the restraint I had to not retaliate. I turned back to leave when I saw the small card and other files he had left. I picked up the card. On it was a name. Jasper Hale. So that was Jasper Hale. He was an asshole that deserved to be thought a he would never forget.I everything felt much better.

A /N ; I' ve taken my other story 'checkmate ' off because it seemed more B/E than B/J and replaced it with this one. So do tell me what you think about it even if you think it sucks.I am a bit confused about Jaspers human eye colour .Is it blue or brown?


End file.
